


Be More Chill One-Shots

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: This is a book with various one-shots pertaining to various ships. I also take requests.I hope you enjoy reading!





	1. Quiet, but there (Technical Difficulties)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has trouble remembering that his SQUIP is gone.

Jeremy hummed softly to himself, tapping his pencil rhythmically on his text book. He had read, and reread the problem he was on several times, trying to figure out how to work out the solution, and get the answer.

 _What do you think the answer is?_ he thought, waiting for a beat, before he remembered that the SQUIP wasn't in his head anymore, "Oh..." he quietly muttered, feeling somewhat disappointed by the lack of company, "Right..." _I forgot...._

What did he really expect, though? It's not as if the SQUIP would just suddenly appear after being destroyed. Not only that, but if it did appear, Jeremy doubted it'd be even remotely happy to see him.

_-Seventy-five.-_

Jeremy blinked, lifting his head from the palm of his hand and turning in his swivel chair, shifting his gaze around the room. He could have sworn he heard...

Shaking his head, he turned to focus back on his work.

_-Jeremy... It's seventy-five.-_

Okay, he definitely heard it that time. It was quiet, and faint, but still there. The teen boy couldn't help but search around his room with his gaze, hoping to spot the SQUIP lounging on his bed, or looking at various items around his room with a curious look in it's eyes. He found nothing, room still empty, save for himself.

A sigh left Jeremy's lips as he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He really was going crazy, huh? To think, he had thought the SQUIP would just show up. Absolutely ridiculous. It was destroyed, and it was never coming back.

_-Get some sleep.-_

Huffing, Jeremy shut his text book, getting up from his chair and stretching out his arms. He'll finish this in the morning. It was getting late, anyways, and he was exhausted.

He turned off his desk light, pausing to let his vision adjust to the dark, and made his way to his bed, making himself comfortable. Before he fell asleep, however, he felt someone place a soft kiss on his forehead. 

_-Sleep well, Jeremy.-_

Without a second thought, the teen boy rolled over on his side, muttering a small, "Yeah, good night..." as sleep slowly consumed him, and he was lost in a dream.


	2. It was you (Spicy Bis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy decides to go for a night walk, and runs into Rich.

It was around 9:30PM when Jeremy decided to pull on a hoodie, throw on some shoes, and go for a walk, given that he couldn't sleep. He made his way down the stairs, being sure not to wake up his dad as he approached the front door. As he exited his house, he noticed a figure slumped down on the curb in front of his lawn.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow curiously, shutting the door and approaching the figure. The closer he got, the more he could tell who it was, recognizing the red streak clashing with natural blond. It was Rich.

What was he doing here?

"Hey..." Jeremy spoke up, going to tap Rich on the shoulder, only to pause and shuffle back as Rich let out a surprise, "Shit!" turning his head to face Jeremy with a look of fear in his eyes, only lasting for two seconds as he registered who it was.

Well... This is awkward...

"Sorry..." Jeremy began, offering a nervous smile, "I didn't mean to scare you... Uh, could I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty space beside Rich.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Rich quickly replied, scooting over a little as Jeremy took a seat beside him.

Neither spoke, both looking in completely different directions, unsure of how to start a conversation. After a few minutes, both turned to each other, "I—" they started, pausing once they realized they started talking over each other.

"Sorry, you can go first," Rich said, offering Jeremy a sheepish grin. Jeremy returned the grin, letting out a nervous chuckle, "Uh, so, what brings you to the neighborhood?" he asked. Rich gave a small shrug in reply, "I uh, actually came to see you," he explained, feeling his face flush, "I did some thinking, and I sort of..." he trailed off, shifting his gaze to the side.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow curiously, "Yeah?"

Rich took a deep breath, turning to face Jeremy, a look of determination on his face, "I like you," he stated,  "Like... a lot..."

The awkward silence was back, settling in between them. It made Rich want to cry, or just get up and walk away, or even let out a bitter laugh and tell Jeremy he was joking, because, shit Jeremy wasn't saying anything and it was so obvious that he would never like Rich, and why did he have to go and ruin their friendship because of his stupid crush—

Soft, gentle lips had pressed against his, only just for a few seconds, before pulling away, "I like you too," Jeremy finally spoke, voice quiet, almost as if he would disturb everything around them if he spoke any louder.

Now Rich wanted to cry for a completely different reason, but instead of crying, he laughed. He laughed in relief as he wrapped Jeremy into a tight hug, pulling him close, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."


	3. Decisions (Arson Berry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke takes Rich with her, so she can pick out a cute swimsuit.

Brooke let out a soft hum as she looked over the two swimsuits in her hands, silently debating on which one would look better. Letting out a soft huff, she turned towards Rich, who was standing beside her, looking at something on his phone.

"Which do you think looks better?" she asked, holding up the clothes for Rich to get a better look. He pocketed his phone and looked over the swimsuits.

Finally, after a brief moment of silence, he gave a small shrug, "You look cute in everything, so I don't think it really matters," he stated.

There was a long pause as Brooke felt her face flush red, a surprised look taking hold of her face. Rich felt is own face heat up at the look she gave him, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

A wide smile slipped on Brooke's face, "You big sweetheart!" she chirped, immediately leaning down to give him a big kiss on the top of his head.

Rich couldn't help but blush even more, returning Brooke's smile. She really was cute, and Rich would fight anyone if they said otherwise.


	4. Romeo and Juliet (Deere)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the fourth day of a read through for the theater group, and their Juliet is absent. Jeremy ends up being chosen to read through Juliet for the day.

_Of course,_ Jeremy thought, looking over his lines for the script. Of course they were doing Romeo and Juliet, and of course Jake and Christine got the lead roles. He was happy for them, really, but he still would have liked getting a lead role in the play. Mostly because this was one of his favorites, and he knew a good portion of the lines.

"Yo, Jeremy," Jake greeted, offering him a warm smile, sitting a few seats away from him.

Jeremy glanced up from his script, offering him a smile, "Hey, Jake," he replied, "You excited for the play?"

Jake gave a small shrug, "I mean, kinda? I was never a huge fan of this play, but it is pretty cool getting a lead role," he explained, stretching out his arms. Jeremy opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by the theater teacher.

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat!"Mr. Reyes spoke up, from on stage, "Is everyone ready to act out the read through?" he asked, pausing very briefly as he squinted at the group of students, "Where's our Juliet?"

"Christine is absent today, sir," a girl spoke up from the audience, "She caught a sick bug."

Mr. Reyes gave a long sigh, disappointed that one ofhis best performers was feeling under the weather, "Oh, alright," he muttered, "Jeremy, you're Juliet for today."

"What?!" Jeremy exclaimed, getting up from his seat, "Why me? Why can't one of the girls be Juliet?" he asked, feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Because you're very familiar with this play, and know a most of Juliet's lines. In fact, I would have casted you as her, but I knew something like this would happen if I did," he explained, gesturing to Jeremy, without having to say another word. Jeremy knew what he meant. He didn't give him the role because he'd be embarrassed. Mr. Reyes gave a small clap with his hands, "Alright everyone, places, for the first scene of Act One," he said, moving on from any other protests that Jeremy may have.

+

Scene Four of Act One was coming to a close, and Jeremy couldn't help but feel his gut twist with nerves. The scene that he was preforming was a kiss scene, and he couldn't help but wonder if Mr. Reyes wanted him to kiss Jake or not.

The question nagged on him so much, he finally turned to face the teacher, cutting Jake short.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged—"

"We're not going to have to kiss, right?" he asked, hating the way everyones attention immediately locked on him, staring at him with this look of confusion and stupidity. Jake was staring at him as well, though he seemed more surprised than anything else, almost as if he hadn't even considered kissing Jeremy.

"Of course, not, Jeremy," Mr. Reyes replied, seeming annoyed by the question, "I would have had Jake and Christine do a stage kiss, but she isn't here for the day, and you're a stand in," he explained.

_Oh... Duh..._

"Please, pick up from where you left off, and no further interruptions," Mr. Reyes ordered.

Jeremy turned to Jake, clearing his throat and picking up where he had cut Jake off, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took..."

_God this is embarrassing._

+

"Act Two, Scene Two, Capulet's orchard. Romeo, enter stage left," Mr. Reyes called out from his seat in the front row.

Jake walked on the stage, glancing over the script, "He jests at scars that never felt a wound," he read, glancing up at Jeremy, who took a few steps on stage, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Jake continued, his words seeming so powerful, and meaningful, it made Jeremy's heart skip a beat.

God, he really was a theater nerd.

As Jake went on with his lines, Jeremy couldn't help but over hear a group of kids talking off to the side in hushed whispers.

"You think Mr. Reyes realizes how gay this is?"

"I mean, the more gay, the better, right?"

"Actually, back when plays like this were made, men played the female and male roles. So, if you think it's gay now, it was even gayer back then—"

"—See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Jake read, walking closer to Jeremy and gently resting a warm hand on his cheek.

"Er—" Jeremy sputtered, nearly tripping over his feet as he shuffled backwards, startling Jake in the process. He couldn't help but remind himself others were watching, and that this whole situation was equally as embarrassing for Jake as it was for himself.

"Jeremy, that wasn't how your line went," Mr. Reyes stated, raising an eyebrow pointedly at the flustered boy.

Taking a quick deep breath, Jeremy fumbled with the script, finding his place, "Ay me!" he read, making a gesture with his hand, cueing Jake to move forward with his lines.

+

Scene Five, Act Three, Capulet's orchard.

 _God. How long was this play again?_ Jeremy silently wondered, briefly glancing over how much of the script was left. It felt like every minute turned into a second, and every hour a minute. Both he and Jake were on stage, once again, standing close, barely through the scene.

"Then, window, let day in, and let life out," Jeremy read, doing his best to keep from flinching away as Jake gently grabbed his arm.

"Farewell, farewell! One kiss, and I'll descend," Jake read, and Jeremy could have sworn he was leaning forward to kiss him, but it had to be his imagination, because Jake had backed up, as if he was leaving.

He would deny it if anyone said he was disappointed that Jake didn't kiss him.

+

_Finally!_

Jeremy sighed in relief as he slumped down in one of the seats in the front row, "Thank, God..." he muttered, grateful that his nerves were relaxing, and the heat on his face was dying down.

"You did a good job as Juliet," Jake spoke up, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Well, there goes his relaxation.

He turned to look at Jake, giving a nervous smile, "Oh, uh, thanks?" he replied.

"No problem!" Jake seemed to pause, glancing over the occupants of the room, finding that everyone was already heading out the door. He turned back to Jeremy, a look in his eyes that Jeremy couldn't read, "Uh, did you want to go over lines together sometime this weekend again? Sort of like what we did today?"

"Sure."

_Why did I say that?_

The response earned him a big grin, "Awesome! It's a date, then!"

 _Oh. Oh..._ OH _!_

Jeremy immediately stood up from his seat, blushing profusely, unable to keep a grin from slipping onto his face, "Yeah! A date!"


	5. “Just a few more minutes.” (Spicy Puppy Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy wants to get ready for the day, but Rich and Brooke don't feel like getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started shipping Brooke, Rich and Jeremy together, and, from what I found, they didn't have a name, so I decided to name them "Spicy Puppy Love." If anyone has a better name, just comment it down below.

Something Jeremy liked about dating two people, was that it was always super warm whenever you slept together. Something Jeremy didn't like was that every time Brooke and Rich spent the night, neither would let him get ready for whatever it was they had planned, because they wanted to keep snuggling with him.

So, Jeremy found himself stuck, with Rich nuzzling into his back, hands wrapped around his waste, while Brooke rested her head under Jeremy's chin, snoring softly.

"We need to get up," Jeremy stated, earning mutters of protest from Rich and Brooke, "Hey, weren't you the ones who wanted to go out for lunch today?" he questioned his tired partners.

Brooke let out a soft whine, "Lunch isn't for another few hours," she sleepily replied, "Just a few more minutes, m'kay?"

Rich made a noise of agreement, tightening his hold around Jeremy's waste, "Just a few more minutes," he added on.

A long, drawn out sigh escaped Jeremy's lips, finding any further efforts would be in vain, "Alright, fine," he muttered in defeat, "But don't complain to me, when we miss our date," he tagged on, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.


	6. Some Type of Comfort (Technical Difficulties)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the SQUIP informs Jeremy of the fire that Rich started, Jeremy isn't sure how to handle the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a scene from the book, so instead of Musical!SQUIP and Musical!Jeremy, you get Book!SQUIP, and Book!Jeremy.

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed, tapping his foot, clenching at his bed sheets, trying hard to keep his tears at bay. He didn't know what to do. Rich, a person he never thought to have called friend, had gotten hurt, and he didn't do anything to stop it.

The SQUIP sat beside him, eyeing him with a blank expression.

_-You have bad parents, you know that?-_

The comment earned it a sharp glare from Jeremy, who wiped the stray tears from his eyes with his sleeve, "Why?" he asked, voice nearly breaking.

_-They should have prepared you for situations like this. I'm not programmed to counsel human shock and sorrow. I'm more about results.-_

A scuff left Jeremy's lips, rolling his eyes and letting out a shaky breath, "Of course..." he muttered, quietly, fixing his gaze on the floor.

The SQUIP felt a frown rest on it's face, feeling somewhat guilty that it had no way of helping Jeremy deal with grief. Quickly, it looked over a few memories of Jeremy's.

_-I may not be properly programmed for this type of situation, but...-_

It adjusted it's position so that it was facing Jeremy, holding out it's arms, offering him a small smile.

_-A hug would be most appropriate, correct?-_

Jeremy turned to look at the SQUIP, sniffling and swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, "Yeah... Thanks..." he quietly replied, wrapping his arms around the SQUIP's neck and burying his face in the nonexistent shoulder, that felt real to him. It returned the hug, glad to be of some type of assistance.


End file.
